


up on melancholy hill

by vermontghost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Because That's In Character, FTM! 4th doctor, M/M, THAT WAS TORTURE, Thank god i don't have to write the doctor's gardens chapter 3 anymore, This is for a discord rp, Thoschei, Tremas Wears A Thick-ass Velvet Suit, doctor who - Freeform, rated T because. Mild talk of sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermontghost/pseuds/vermontghost
Summary: Baker finds a letter in his locker. "Meet me on the hill-cliff and we'll settle this once and for all." It's unsigned, but he knows who it's from.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/The Master (Ainley)
Kudos: 3





	up on melancholy hill

It was cold. My scarf trailed along the ground, grass-stained and brushed with dirt.

The hill-cliff was steep, and I dragged myself to the sunken valley. 

He stood there. Of course he stood there. For some reason I hoped he wouldn’t be. that the letter was forged. that he didn’t want to fight. to fight me.

I didn’t catch his eyes yet. He was standing near the cliff’s edge, and I knew what was about to happen. I wasn’t scared. The cliff was barely a cliff - the worst injury I would suffer was a broken leg or two. 

He wore what he always wore - that ridiculous black-velvet suit that made him look like some cartoon character. That stupid smirk. Oh, that stupid smirk.

“Baker.”

I swipe my hair out of my face.

“Tremas.”

“How kind of you to meet me here.”

At sixteen, he acts like a television-show villain. He smiles. 

“I suppose you know why we’re here.”

I shrug off my scarf, all twenty feet of it. I pull off my jacket and walk towards him. 

“Yes, I do.”

For a moment, he looks - i can’t tell what he’s thinking. I can’t tell what his expression is.

He cracks his knuckles and winces.

“Come on, scarf boy.”

I follow him to the edge of the cliff. I don’t know how this is supposed to work. I’ve never fought anyone. The assholes at school say they “won’t fight a girl.” I’m not a girl. I’ve been on testosterone for two years. There is barely an hour where i do not wear my binder. they still misgender me.  I have, however, read a book on fighting. the only thing i remember is the first rule: look your opponent in the eyes. I do.  But before I could make a move, he flips me over and holds me over the cliff, my head over the edge.

“Did you think you could defeat me? Did you think you would be anything but weak?”

I cough. His hands are on my neck and I pry them off, holding his wrists. He’s so close that I can feel his breath. 

“Did you think you were more than this?”

Anger rushes through me like a thousand crashing rivers. I can barely breathe. I want to scream and spit in his face, but my throat is dry.

I can’t do this anymore.

I grab him by the lapels and kiss him, wrapping my arms around the pretentious velvet of his coat. I kiss him and kiss him and for some reason, he kisses me back, teeth scraping across my lips, blood dripping across my chin. I kiss him until my lips are cracked and blue. 

He seems to soften, shocked, and I escape from his grasp.

_ “The third noticeable impact of testosterone therapy is an increase in sexual arousement,” the handbook said. “Be careful not to wear tight jeans, because they may cause intense arousement, and there is a possibility that you may experience something similar to an erection, which is present in non-trans men and trans men who have completed surgery in lower areas.” _

I break away from him, panting, and suddenly my trousers seem too tight.

“ _ Not now, for fuck’s sake,”  _ I mutter under my breath.

“Baker-”

Oh fuck, he noticed.

“It’s cold.”

Thank god, he hadn’t.

“What do you mean-”

I nod in understanding, half-shivering, and lie next to him.

He curls over, and I reach for his side, pulling him to me. I hold him and he holds me, and I don’t shiver anymore.

  
  



End file.
